Republic of the Kruz Islands
The Republic of the Kruz Islands is a country consisting of a small archipelago of islands located in the southern Atlantic Ocean, between South Africa and Antarctica. Geography The Archipelago is composed of three main islands : Major Island, Barnava Island, and Little Kruz Island.These islands are mostly mountainous and are covered with several forests. Major is the largest island, it is home to the nation's capital, Williamsport, and it's highest peak, Snowy Mountain (also known as Taki Rendaa). The Archipelago is located 200 km to the south of Cape Town, South Africa. The two countries have very good relations. The Kruz Islands is a federal Republic since 1956. It is divided in 4 states and one Federal territory. The 4 states are : Major Island, Western Barnava, Eastern Barnava, and Little Kruz Island. The Capital city Williamsport is located in the special Federal Territory. History Colonization The Islands have been inhabited by the Kruz people for over 1000 years. They're origin remains unknown, the Kruz people didn't start writing until a century after their arrival. Before the colonisation, the average population of Kruzeans was 15 000. The islands were colonised by British settlers for the first time in 1845. A British trade ship named Clearwater, which was heading to Australia, arrived on Major Island in September 1845. The Captain of the ship, John Williams, a welshmen, took possession of the islands and declared that they were a territory of the British Empire in the name of Queen Victoria. They were first named Victoria Islands. The first settlement was known as Williamsport, on Major Island. It consisted of a few wooden houses, a small chapel and a port. In October 1845, a group of natives (Kruz people), discovered the settlers and welcomed them. The relations between the Kruz and the British were very good. Each side would teach something to the other. The British taught them english, and the British learned about the customs and about the food and ressources of the islands. In March 1846, a second ship sent by Queen Victoria arrived. This ship was called the Sunflower, ''it's purpose was to colonise the island and establish a long term colony and trading port. This ship contained cattle and pigs for the food of the settlers. The queen's special adviser, Lord William Tadpole, was appointed First Governor of the Victoria Islands, although the name was changed a few months later to Kruz Islands due to Kruz protest. Williamsport grew rapidly, and by 1850, it had a population of 5000 settlers, and 1000 natives. The wooden chapel became a stone church known as Saint John's. A small fort was built, which later became the Governor's residence. Independence In 1946, due to high anti-colonial protest across the country, the United Kingdom organized a referendum for the future of the colony. On 25 March 1946, the Kruz Islands were granted independence after the win of the Yes vote by 68 %. However, the country stayed part of the Commonwealth, keeping the British monarch as its head of state until 1956. In 1956 a new referendum was held to choose if the country should become a republic, and replace the queen by a president. The Yes vote won again with 57% of the vote. Independence Day and Republic Day are both national days in Kruz Islands. Politics The Kruz Islands is a republic since 1956. The President is the head of government. He is elected by the parliament (High council) every 3 years. The members of parliament represent one of the 123 municipalities and districts. The Lord President is the head of state and speaker of the High Council. He garantees the state's neutrality and unity, but has no specific power. The power is split in two levels : - the Federal Level (President and government) - the State Level (Secretary of State and State Government) Each state is governed by a Secretary of State elected every 4 years. Each state has its own parliament : the State Assembly. The Federal Territory is not a state. Therefore it has no state powers and obeys directly to the Kruzean Government. A governor is appointed by the President. Since independence, Kruzean politics have been dominated by the 3 main political parties : the Progressive Democrats, the Conservative Party, the Kruzean freedom Movement (KFM). Sports Soccer and Rugby are popular sports in the Kruz Islands. They were both introduced by the British Settlers. The Kruz Islands have their own national sport, 'Tarinaki''', a sport played by the natives which became very popular amongst the settlers. Languages The islands have two official languages : English (language of the settlers), and Kruzean (language of the natives, which has also national language status). Both of the languages are understood and spoken by the population, although English is slightly dominant. Anglicized during the colonization, Kruzean has known an incredible revival since independence. Religion The Republic of the Kruz Islands is a secular state. The government has no official religion, Kruzean citizens are free to believe in whatever they want. The most popular religion is Kruz Spiritualism, the religion of the natives. Many temples can be found in the Islands but the largest is on Snowy Mountain, Major Island. Christianity, more precisely roman catholicism, is the second religion of the Islands. Transport The most popular transport in Kruz is definately the railway. All islands are connected to each other by railway. There is a very important network of railway bridges between the islands. High speed trains are very useful to travel across the country. The most popular train is the T-train, a very quick train that connects Williamsport to Honga City and Panza Town. The S-Train or Honga Subway is the most useful transport if you want to go from a place to another in Honga City. Category:Nearly Real World Category:Kruz Islands Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Regions Category:Country Category:Countries on Earth Category:Worlds